russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Launches Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno Ng Pagmamahal Jingle and Announing Their New Shows for 2016
December 4, 2015 This season as they join in the TV Station Christmas Jingle song. And with the nation for giving the holiday, singing the Christmas song. IBC-13 in a special Christmas program held at Sofitel Philippine Plaza for media friends launches their station’s official Christmas Jingle and music video called Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno Ng Pagmamahal performed by Jeffrey Hidalgo of Fantasiko and the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar of Born to be a Superstar. Jeffrey and Anja pefrormed a Christmas song during the launch. Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar performed the Christmas jingle of IBC-13 (Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno Ng Pagmamahal) Jeffrey and Anja Aside from Jeffrey and Anja, the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha of Dingdong n' Lani also performed, and the cast of Before I Fall in Love led by the successful love team Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga performed a song, and two main hosts of Hey it's Fans Day! are James Reid and Young JV came in perform a song and dance numbers. With them are the young stars of IBC-13, including Gabbi Garcia, BJ Forbes, Forever Barkada cast members The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara also in the party to celebrate Ang Paskong Pilipino Ay Puno Ng Pagmamahal. Tom, BJ, Liza, Diego, Gabbi, Cara Francis Magundayao Rico dela Paz The event was hosted by DJ Tom Taus and Kaye Abad. Tom Taus and Cara Eriguel Another highlight of the event is when IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante and the Owner and Producer of Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. takes on the stage to give some teasers on the exciting line up of IBC-13 shows in 2016! Boots Anson-Roa, Lito Ocampo Cruz, Wilma Galvante, Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. IBC-13 business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo said that they have around 13 new shows coming up for the first quarter of 2016. New shows of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services under the leadership of the owner and producer Abuan, including the local adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic Roberta, and the nationwide reality talent search entitled Bida Best which will make its grand entrance during the fourth half of 2016. Secarats young talents will also landed on the screen like The Mall Princess and Secarats Pioneer Artist and Premier Talent Cherryz Mendoza and the Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan. New shows also produced by IBC-13, including the mermaid fantaserye Syrena and the superhero action fantasy drama Captain Barbell. Big names in the industry will also unveiled like Sofia Andres and Dominic Roque, and the popular loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews. A reality kiddie talent search entitled Little Superstar will also make its grand entrance during the first half of 2016. Ms. Wilma who now appointed the helm of the entertainment department of the station said that she considered IBC-13 as the family. Mr. Abuan who now also appoined the helm of Secarats entertainment television of the station said that he consideres IBC-13 as the family, and that it deserved the same .amount of commitment from him with Secarats. Very exciting time ahead for IBC-13! Merry Christmas mga Kapinoy!